The Journal
by Alien Outcast
Summary: There's only 1 ch. in this story. So don't expect a sequal! The original title was Harry and Ginny (orginal I know)


Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns everything EXCEPT the plot. CAUSE THE PLOT'S MINE!!!!!!! MWWAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Author's Note: I know where it's going, but I just don't know how . . . yet. (hint hint that means sequel! -if I can get around to it that is-) Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW! I'm VERY glad that you decided to read my story, but I don't want to go to statistics and see just how many people did read it. I was getting like a hundred reviews for this one fic, and then I go to statistics and found out like more than a thousand people read my story. So review so I can know if you think I suck and I don't deserve to put any fics on fanfiction.net or if I should keep writing more and 'entertain' you. Even though I don't like them, flames are welcome! (I have weenies!) (that was weird . . . and disturbing . . . ahhhhhhhhhh! My backspace doesn't work!) (actually . . . it does) tehehe . . .

The Journal

~~~~~~~~~\\\\\\\\\\\\********

Harry had started his fifth year in hogwarts. There was no Tri-Wizard Tournament this year -which Harry was relieved to hear- , because the Ministry of Magic including Dumbledore and the other Headmasters of the wizard schools had agreed that there was too much at risk with Voldemort on the loose. 

Things seemed to change all around Harry. He noticed that Ron and Hermione kept giving each other looks, and then turned away, hoping not to be caught. Sirius had been caught, and went to trial.(the dementors were all killed so they couldn't join allegiance with Voldemort) Happily, Sirius was given Veritaserum potion and was forced to tell the truth which came out, "I didn't do it!", and was freed of all charges. Sirius was now head of the Ministry of Magic, the department called Defense Against Dark Magic, and was now working on a plan to capture Voldemort.

Harry was jolted out of his thoughts as Dumbledore's voice ringed in his ear, (or was it the mashed potatoes that were involved in Fred and George Weasley's food fight)? "If I can have your attention please?" asked Dumbledore. Everyone in the Great Hall looked at the Headmaster. "I think it is time to retire tonight, none the less you all would like to PARTY! P-A-R-T- Why? Because I gotta!" and Dumbledore started making a circle with his fists and saying, "Go me! Go me! It's my birthday! It is?" he shrugged and continued to do his 'thing' while going back to the table where the Professors sat. 

"What's gotten in to him?" asked Ron as he leaned over and whispered it in Harry's ear. 

"I think one of the Professor's slipped something in his goblet when he wasn't looking." Harry whispered back. "You know how keed up he's been with Voldemort still around." 

"Ahh. That would explain it." he said with a worried glance in Dumbledore's direction who was now dancing on top of the table. Professor McGonagall pulled him down by his robes, afraid it would get 'inappropriate' for the students, and as soon as she got him down, she received a kiss on the cheek which made her blush furiously and go, "Professor Dumbledore!" 

"Oh lighten up Minerva!" he replied. "We all need a little fun in our lives!" 

Professor McGonagall leaned over to Professor Flitwick and whispered, "I can't believe you put Happy Powder in his drink!" 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione trudged up to the Common Room along with the other Gryffindors. Surprisingly, most of the students were tired from the days activities and went to bed. Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys (excluding Percy) were the only ones up. Hermione was doing a bit of reading, but couldn't concentrate as well as she usually does since Harry and Ron were sitting at the same table she was playing wizard chess, and Ron had chosen to sit next to Hermione. She kept glancing up and pretending she was seeing who was winning the game. Ron ALMOST lost, because he also couldn't stop glancing at Hermione, which was strange because Ron usually kills Harry at wizard chess. 

Hermione closed her book after awhile and announced that she was going to bed. Ron stood up also and yawned, "I'm tired too, I'm gonna' get some sleep." 

"Aw, come on. One more game of chess?" asked Harry. "You know you'll beat me." he added with a pleading look. 

"Naw, we played 11 games already. BESIDES, I NEED TO BE RESTED SO I CAN DO GOOD IN CLASS TOMORROW." Ron said loudly so Hermione climbing the stairs to her dormitory would hear. Harry grinned at his friend and watched as Ron climbed to the Boy's dormitory. 

Harry began to pack away his chess set, and saw that Fred and George Weasley were also going upstairs. Harry assumed that they were done perfecting another prank they were about to pull off. 

Harry finished with his chess set and was about to follow the twins when he saw Ginny setting on a plush couch writing in what seemed to be a journal. He went over to her and sat down. Ginny immediately closed her journal and grabbed the pen that flew onto the floor. "You sure that journal doesn't write back?" he asked teasingly as he referred to the journal Ginny had found in her first year at Hogwarts. 

"Yes." she said blushing. Harry began to think that her frequent blushing was cute, though the newly found thought felt strange. Ginny was now in her fourth year at Hogwarts and she had almost stopped showing her crush on Harry, except of course her blush that wouldn't go away.

"Harry," she said timidly, not sure if she should ask this question. 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you . . . sometimes . . . feel alone? I mean, I know it's a personal question and all, but with your parents . . .ah . . . gone and no brothers or sisters around . . . I mean, I would . . ." she added with a shrug. Harry could hear the sadness in her voice. 

"What's wrong Ginny?" he asked. 

A silent tear began to roll down Ginny's face. "Dad's . . . always working . . . and Mum is too busy with my brothers. Fred and George are too busy with their pranks, and Ron is always hanging out with you or Hermione, and lately more so with Hermione . . . and well, just read this." she said with more tears rolling down her cheeks. She flipped through her journal until she found a certain entry, and handed it to Harry. 

Harry took the journal and read: 

_September 1st, on the Hogwarts Express: _

_Once again, nobody's paying attention to me. I'm just "Ron's sis" to everybody. My brothers are too involved in "growing up" that they don't even give me a glance. Even Mum and Dad are too busy for me. _

_I feel so alone. You're my only friend. Yes, I know that sounds pitiful, but it's true. I haven't even made any friends during my 3 years at Hogwarts. I walk down the halls and corridors of Hogwarts and see people surround by their friends, and one day, I looked to my side, and found nobody there. _

_I feel so alone . . . _

_Ginny _

Harry looked over at Ginny, and found her looking away, trying to hide her tears. Harry put down the journal, and put his arm around Ginny, bringing her closer to him. She put her head on his shoulder and cried. 

Harry unconsciously rubbed her hair, trying to comfort her. "You're gonna' make me cry if you don't stop." he said with a smile as he looked down at her. Ginny laughed during her sobbing, and wiped away the remaining tears. Ginny looked up at him. "I do feel alone sometimes, but then I remember that I have friends. And you've got to remember that your family will love you no matter what, and that me and Hermione will always be your friends." 

"Always?" she asked. 

"Yeah . . . yeah always. 

  


  


  


  


AN: Ok, the beginning of it where Dumbledore was weird kinda freaked me out, but I'm too lazy to change it. I promise you the next chapters will be a lot better. I was just in a very weird mood when I wrote this so you'll have to excuse my abnormal personality! 


End file.
